


Are You Bleeding?!

by KayLingLing7



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Boys Being Idiots, M/M, a lot of descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr dialogue prompt: "Shit, are you bleeding?!"</p>
<p>Jean and Eren fight. A lot. But one day Eren comes into the barracks with blood all over his face, and Jean wants to know what the fuck happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Bleeding?!

It always started with a fistfight.

One of them would say something stupid, and then the other would retaliate, and then a hand would fly up to hit the other in the nose, or the jaw, or the eye. 

Then they’re on the floor, or pressed against walls, trying to one-up the other as they punch and kick and grunt, until one of them would grab the other by their hair or their jaw, and their mouths would collide, the kiss as hard as their punches, all heat and tongue and teeth, a fight for dominance. 

It was one of those days once again. Jean had finished practice early and was the only one in the barracks, folding away his uniform after having changed into civilian clothing for the remainder of the day. He preferred nor to wear his white trousers when he wasn’t on duty, as titan blood and dirt was a lot easier to clean out than food stains and his own blood (the first being thanks to Sasha and Connie, who talk too animatedly when having food in their hands and mess it all over everyone in a the same room as them, and the second being all thanks to Jaeger. Always.)

Jean had just hanged his jacket on the hook next to his bed when the barracks door was flung open, slamming against the wall loud enough to cause Jean to start. Jean swung around at the noise, and is somehow unsurprised to see Jaeger in the doorway. He was about to comment on how rude and careless and just generally noisy the other boy was when he saw his face.

“Shit, are you bleeding?!”

Eren swivels his head in Jean’s direction, obviously not expecting anyone to have been in the barracks at this time of the day, and sure enough the right side of his face is covered in blood, dripping down in torrents over his eye from a head wound in Eren’s hair.

“Jesus, Jaeger, what the fuck happened to you?” Jean exclaims, moving across the room towards Eren.

“None of your business.” Eren sneers as Jean approaches him, knocking the blonde out of his way as he moves across the room. 

Jean scowls, following Eren. “Like hell it’s not my business. What the fuck happened? Did someone do that to you?”

Eren scoffs. He’d finally made it to his bunk and was rummaging around in his personal belongings, looking for something. “No, you idiot. And why would you even care? You make me bleed all the time.”

“No, but that’s... different.” Jean gestures at Eren’s face in exasperation. “I’ve never done anything like that! Like, fuck, are you okay?”

Eren groaned, pulling a towel out of his cubby and starts wiping at his face. “I’m _fine_ , Kirschtein. I regenerate, remember?” 

Eren looks up at Jean again, the blood smeared over his face, not all entirely gone. Sure enough no more blood was flowing, but Jean wasn’t fully convinced. Without even seeming to realize what he was doing, Jean had crossed the space between them and was holding Eren’s head in his hands, tentatively peering through blood-soaked hair to see if he could find any cuts or gashes, but Eren’s scalp, though bloody, was otherwise unscathed. 

“Kirschtein, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Shit, sorry!” Jean jumped away from Eren like he had been shocked. He ignored the warmth in his cheeks and tried to go back to the topic on hand. “No, but really, Eren. What happened to you?”

Eren scowled. “It’s none of your business.” he says again, or more like he mutters, staring petulantly at the floor while he scrubbing at his face with the reddening towel in his hands. 

Jean groaned. “Just fucking tell me already, Jaeger. I’m not going to give up until you do.”

Eren was quiet for a moment, and if Jean wasn’t mistaken he thought he could see Eren pouting at the floor. Jean tried not to think that it was kind of cute. “You’re going to laugh at me if I tell you.” he murmured. 

Jean could already feel a smirk forming on his face. “Oh, okay, so you did something stupid? Oh, let me guess, you flew face-first into a tree during 3DMG training, right?”

Eren continued to pout at the floor silently.

“Oh my God! Oh my God, you hit a tree, didn’t you?” Jean’s words were almost unintelligible thanks to how much he was laughing. “Oh my God, you dumbass.”

“Hey! Anyone could have done it!” Eren growled, the towel now held tight in his fisted hands.

“Y-yeah but no one else did! You complete moron!” Jean had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. He was so busy laughing he didn’t realize Eren had walked up to him until he felt the Eren’s hands shove him harshly in the chest. Jean gasped at the impact of his back hitting one of the bunk bed’s support beams behind him, the wind knocked right out of him.

Eren’s scowl immediately disappeared at hearing the pained gasp. 

“Shit, Jean, I’m sorry, I-”

“Oh shut up, you loser.” Jean replied slightly breathlessly, grabbing Eren by the front of his shirt and pulling him forwards, until he was close enough to put a hand on the nape of the shorter boy’s neck and pull him into a kiss. The kiss only lasted a few moments and was much less intents than their usual kisses, not wild and hard and full of fury, but soft and gentle. Eren was taken by shock, but when he finally got into it and licked at the seam of Jean’s lips to deepen the kiss, Jean pulled away. 

Eren stared up at him, confused and hurt. “You taste like blood.” Jean breathed in a small chuckle as way of reply. Eren quickly looked away, blushing.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to kiss me, did I?” he huffed.

Jean laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, that towel’s not going to do any more good until we get you some warm water.” he sighed, grabbing one of Eren’s hands in his own and pulling him towards the washroom. “We can continue this when you’re all cleaned up.”

“Is that a promise?” Jean could hear the grin in Eren’s voice.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be one of those "they fight and then makeout" kind of EreJean fics, but it went slightly differently.
> 
> If you want to send me any prompts please feel free to, my Tumblr is smutindevelopment.tumblr.com


End file.
